


Support: Kyle and Franz

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, fanmade support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: I wish intsys actually made this support. They're supposed to know each other for a long time, so it would've been fun to see how they interact
Relationships: Kyle & Franz (Fire Emblem)
Series: Fire Emblem Supports [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/533935
Kudos: 2





	1. C Support

**Author's Note:**

> I wish intsys actually made this support. They're supposed to know each other for a long time, so it would've been fun to see how they interact

**Kyle:** Franz.

 **Franz:** Who’s… oh, hi, Kyle!

 **Kyle:** How you’re holding up?

 **Franz:** My blade is ready and my eyes open. I’m fine.

 **Kyle:** That’s good to hear.

 **Kyle:** Still, don’t exert yourself too much. These are your first battles, after all.

 **Franz:** Eheh

 **Kyle:** Something’s funny?

 **Franz:** You haven’t changed at all, Kyle. You’ve always been a bit of a mother hen.

 **Kyle:** Mother hen? Me? Is that what was making you laugh?

 **Franz:** I’m sorry. I just find the image funny.

 **Kyle:** But I suppose you’re right. I have always been quite the worrier, especially when it comes to that lazy sod of your brother.

 **Franz:** I bet.

 **Franz:** You’ll have to tell me about it, one day. I want to hear your stories about Forde.

 **Franz:** … Especially the embarrassing ones.

 **Kyle:** Oh don’t worry. I have plenty of those.


	2. B support

**Franz:** You know, Kyle…

**Kyle:** What is it?

**Franz:** Doesn’t this make you feel nostalgic?

**Kyle:** Nostalgic?

**Franz:** Oh, I suppose you don’t remember… We used to have mock battles back at the village.

**Kyle:** Mock battles… Oh, now I remember! It’s been a long time since I last thought about those.

**Franz:** I remember that I always wanted to be on the same team as you. Can’t help it when you were the best strategist around.

**Kyle:** Yeah, I think you played more against your brother than against me.

**Franz:** That’s because he almost never played in your same team, if I remember correctly.

**Kyle:** Yes, though I’m afraid I have more to do with that than he himself.

**Franz:** What do you mean by that?

**Kyle:** Since the day we first met, I’ve always wanted to beat your brother. I considered him a rival of sort.

**Franz:** Since the day you first met… Ah, you’re talking about the sword tournament?

**Kyle:** Yep. He beat me so easily that time. I was so ashamed.

**Franz:** Isn’t that also how you became friends? Forde told me that since that time he never managed to get you off his back.

**Kyle:** He’s the one…? He was the one always attached to me! No matter where I went he was there to bother me.

**Kyle:** I can’t believe he lied about this. Next time, he’ll see…

**Franz:** Eheheh. But in the end, the result is the same, right? You’re still friends.

**Kyle:** Of course we are.

**Franz:** …

**Kyle:** What?

**Franz:** Oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking about how long we’ve known each other as well, that’s all.

**Franz:** We should get back to the fight. I think we might’ve lost too much time already.

**Kyle:** Yeah, you’re right. Be careful, Franz.

**Franz:** You too, Kyle. You too.


	3. A Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say? I really liked writing this support and I hope you enjoyed it too!

**Franz:** Kyle! Are you alright?

**Kyle:** Yes, I suppose I am now. Thanks for helping me.

**Franz:** It’s nothing. You would’ve done the same.

**Kyle:** …

**Franz:** Seems like, in the end, you’ve been the one overworking himself.

**Kyle:** Yeah, it seems so. I should’ve heard my own advice.

**Franz:** No worries, you can fall back in the lines while I take care of this.

**Kyle:** What nonsense is this? Of course I won’t let you!

**Franz:** Look at it as payment for all the times you’ve helped not only me, but my brother too, Kyle. You’ve always been with us, even during our hardest time. Helping you know it’s the minimum I could do to repay you.

**Kyle:** You think that my help is some kind of service? I helped you because you are my friends. There’s no need of any kind of repayment.

**Franz:** Then, as your friend, let me help you.

**Kyle:** Alright. But we’ll do this together, understood?

**Franz:** Yes, together.


End file.
